Rogue Flame Spirit
by PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu is a powerful celestial spirit, of the gate of the dragon flame. His master abused him so he left her and went rogue and lives off his own power. He captures those who tries to take him back and uses domino magic to bind them to him. This way he can continue to live free from a master. WARNING YAOI, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Natsu/?

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Rogue Flame Spirit

Natsu is a powerful celestial spirit, of the gate of the dragon flame. His master abused him so he left her and went rogue and lives off his own power. He captures those who tries to take him back and uses domino magic to bind them to him. This way he can continue to live free from a master.

Chap 1 The Rogue Flame Spirit

"Open Gate of the Dragon Flame!" A mage holding a ruby key cast. A magical gate opened up and Natsu Dragneel appeared, he was wearing a white scarf, gold cuffs on each wrist with a ruby in each one. He wore white shorts with a flame buckle, and he was barefoot and shirtless. "What do you want Angel?"

The woman, Angel, one of the members of the Oracion Seis, she acquired Natsu's key some time ago, he truly does not like her. She pointed down to a village, "You see that village I want you to burn it to the ground!"

"What! Why?" he gasped in shock.

"They insulted me, a celestial spirit wizard in that village refused to give me her key, she said I was evil so I killed her and took it for myself anyway," she revealed Scorpio's key. "However, the villagers called me a monster so I want you to burn the village to the ground.

"No," he said angrily.

"What did you say?"

"I said No!" he glared at her. "I refuse to follow your orders any longer!"

"You dare go against me, I am your master!" She held up the ruby key. "You will obey me!"

"No I won't," he snapped and his eyes glowed red and the ruby key glowed, becoming hot in her hand. "Oww!" she dropped his key and he snatched it up. "What are you doing?"

Natsu quickly swallowed his own key. "You…" she shook in rage. "Do you realize what you have just done!?"

"I have become a rogue spirit," he said calmly. "After years of your abuse, I refuse to stand it any longer, I feel sorry for Gemini, who had such a caring master after I beat them you claimed them for your own and have sense used their power for your own evil and selfish goals, even after I beat them that wasn't good enough for you, you wanted them dead, I refused so you attacked them anyway, then there was Aries her master was weak and you didn't hesitate to kill her now again you ask me to kill. I withstood the physical and verbal abuse, but I will never kill!"

"You fool you are as good as dead, you won't be able to live past a few days without my magic, and now that you are a rogue you can never return to the spirit world again to recharge."

"Baka, do you forget who I am I am the dragon flame, the flame that consumes all, I can eat fire if I have to or even find those to dominate and feed off their magic, but I will not go back," he pointed at her. "Do not forget the spirits do not take kindly to the masters of a rogue, your magic power will be vastly weakened, I doubt you will be able to summon a golden key spirit again, even if you could you'd be limit to one at the most, and you can't break my contract without my key."

"Curse you!" She lunged at Natsu, but he rose into the air with wings of flames. "I cannot free my fellow spirits as I am now, but I will find a way, I'd like to think you will change, but your evil stretches deep, it is a shame you could have been a grand warrior of light, but you do not value life."

He flew away on his firey wings, leaving the cruel woman. Angel returned to her guild, and told them what happened. "This is terrible, we cannot have one of us weakened, not when we are so close to locating Nirvana, but we cannot openly move or risk being captured."

"Why don't we use the guilds of light, put a reward up for the rogue one, and have them hunt him down."

"An excellent idea," they put the word out a mission to all guilds. Capture the Rogue Spirit, 100,000,000 jewel!

-x-

Natsu found a place to live, there was a village that grew sun grass, it was a common item used in the making of many lacrima. The one problem with sun grass was that it constantly caught on fire, and using water on it ruined the grass.

The rogue went to the village chief and asked to stay, he agreed to help them with their problem. They watched as when the grass caught fire, Natsu sucked up the flames leaving the grass perfectly preserved. "Amazing!"

"You can stay here as long as you want!"

Natsu had a home now, the people learned that he was a spirit, and why he went rogue. He shared his pained past, and the village didn't want him to go back to the evil witch. The village began to flourish as there trade and export of sun grass tripled, they money helped the people build and buy more land. Natsu worked by them and enjoyed the daily meals.

Little did he know there was wizards coming for him, some even from the guild Fairy Tail.

To be continued

Chap 2 Dominion Magic


End file.
